Last Hope
by MzPink
Summary: Pheobe's daughter accidently finds herself in the past. Is it just coincidental that she is there or is their a bigger role in helping Chris in store for her. Set after 'Coutship of Wyatt's Father'
1. Chapter 1

Last Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. I do not get any profit from this story. I do however own Kyla.

Note: This story takes place right after the episode Courtship of Wyatt's Father.

Chapter 1 hopes for the heart

Piper paced the floor wondering what to do. She wanted to call Chris and hug her baby boy for all the pain she'd caused him. She had not just been rude she'd been a downright bitch to him. She had repeated over and over in her head the cruel words she had said to Chris and the pained look in his as he tried hiding his hurt. Her guilt overwhelmed her as she continued to pace. No wonder one of her son's grows up to be evil. I'm such a terrible mother. Piper looked up as she heard the familiar sounds of orbing. It must be Chris she thought immediately but her face fell as she saw it was only her sister. Paige looked at Piper's fallen face.

"What not happy to see me?" She joked. Piper looked apologetically at her sister.

"I'm sorry Paige, I was hoping you were Chris. I mean it's been a while since we've seen him. I think he's avoiding me. Oh god Paige I'm such a horrible mom. My own child doesn't even like me."

Piper tried to keep herself from breaking down right there. Paige smiled as she came closer and hugged her big sister. She pulled her away and looked at her soothingly.

"Piper don't say that you're a wonderful mother. Chris adores you he just needs time. You know this has to be a bit overwhelming for him. Maybe you should talk to him. Or I could if you don't want to." Paige suggested reassuringly.

"No Paige you're right. This is something I need to do. I just wish I could make it all better my baby."

"Don't worry Piper you will. Trust me if anyone in this family can make him feel better it's you."

"Thanks Paige." Piper said, "I needed that."

"Anytime sis, you know I better get going cause I have a hair appointment and I'm going to be late so I'll leave and you go talk to Chris okay. You both need each other. "

Piper watched as her sister walked out of the room. She looked up at the attic and walked up the stairs. No one was up there as expected. Piper took a breath and called for her son. A few seconds later he appeared in front of her. He had a worried look on his face.

"Piper, you called. What's wrong."

"Uhm nothing. I just wanted to talk to you…. You know get to know my son."

Chris's face slowly reacted from worried to confusion to nervousness.

"Oh." Was all that he replied. Piper looked him up and down. She noticed he was fidgiting.

"So sweetie…uh…. Well let me start with I'm soooo sorry. I can't even begin to tell you how bad I feel…"

Chris tried to say something but piper continued her face scrunched up with despair.

"I've been such a terrible mother you have no right to forgive me. I should have been able to tell, I mean."

Piper started to cry as she tried to finish.

"Mom."

Piper stopped at what she was saying at that word and looked up at her son.

"You're not a bad mom you're a great mom. You didn't know you were just trying to protect your family and just that proves what a great mom you are."

"Chris I don't deserve."

"No mom you do. I know you're sorry and you don't need to be. I'm the one that should be sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. I really do love you mom."

"Oh Chris, sweetheart I love you to."

Piper who was crying embraced Chris in a hug that lasted minutes. Only a flash of white light broke their moment as a girl appeared in the attic followed by two demons. She jumped into action and powered up to energy balls and threw them at the two demons. They burst into dust as they were vanquished. The girl turned around taking in her surroundings with a confused look on her face and stopped when landing on Piper and Chris and then spoke.

"Chris?"

(A/N please review I love reviews)


	2. Strange Beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Kyla.

Chapter 2

Strange Beauty

Piper gaped at the girl. She was in black land red leather. She had some sort of throwing knives clipped on to her shirt, which seemed to be designed for the purpose of holding them. She had two more clipped on her pants by the ankle. She had a diamond on her belly button piercing and was wearing a necklace with a pendent on it. It was a half moon with a lightening bolt going through it and flames surrounding it. It seemed to glow for a second. She was slim but with a build kind of like Phoebe's. She had long dark brown hair with a sort of naturally wavy curl going down a little past her shoulders (think of Buff in season seven) She looked at Chris with her green eyes. Now Piper thought those eyes are really familiar. She was probably a year or so younger than Chris. Chris moved and checked her out as if he was checking to see if she was really there.

"Kyla, what's going on? Why are you here?" Chris asked walking over to the young woman.

"Ugh, I don't know? One minute I was being chased by demons and than the next I'm here."

"What do you mean did you go through a portal or something?"

"Must've cause I don't know how else to explain how I got here. Only I didn't see no portal. This is very weird." She answered looking around again with curiosity on her face.

"You can say that again. Who are you?" Piper asked breaking the silence that had started as Chris and Kyla both seemed to be in deep thought.

"Mom this is Kyla." Chris said pointing to the girl.

"Hello Kyla." Piper smiled and stuck out her hand for Kyla to shake. "I'm Piper."

Kyla just stared at piper for a while with a look of worry and then looked toward Chris. Chris noticing what she was getting at stepped forward.

"It's okay Kyla she knows." Kyla seemed to come than she moved forward and shook Pipers hand. As soon a she touched her Piper saw a glimpse of Recognition and admiration in the girls eyes. She couldn't be could she? Those eyes and they way she stood reminded her a lot of him. But that couldn't be possible could it?

"Are you…. Related to Cole cause you look."

"Yah, I'm his daughter." Kyla answered truthfully

"But how? Who's your mom?"

"My mom I think you know the answer to that question."

"But how? Cole's dead."

"That I can't tell you. You'll find out when it's time."

"Kyla," Chris was amazingly quiet. Maybe he wanted her to tell her or maybe he just didn't care whether Piper knew or not but at this point he spoke up. "We should find out how you got here and then send you back."

"Whatever you say Chris." Kyla said with a hint of a Snarl.

"Well are you hungry, because I could fix something up for you."

"Actually, I'm starving Aunt Piper. Some food would be great." Kyla said smiling again.

"Well then let's go down stairs and I'll find something for you. " Piper answered grabbing her niece's hand and pulling her toward the attic door. Chris followed quietly behind them.

Kyla and Chris sat down at the table as Piper prepared something to eat for their young guest. She couldn't the thought out of her head that Kyla was Phoebe and Cole's daughter. But the most confusing part was how Cole could be the father. He was dead. Well he must come back then she thought to herself as she continued to make some lunch. Just then the door shut and Phoebe walked into the kitchen. She looked at the girl sitting at the table.

"Oh hi." She said looking curiously at Kyla.

Phoebe looked at the strange girl clad in leather sitting next to her nephew. As the girl looked up at Phoebe she saw a glimpse of sadness on her face then her face seemed to light up. Her jaw dropped looking at this young lady. She looked like Cole. She had his eyes and there was something familiar about her smile. But it couldn't be she was probably just imagining things cause lately she had been missing Cole. Finally She spoke.

"Pardon me for asking but who are you?"

"Kyla, don't tell me I know your Phoebe."

She had answered that a little too quickly for Phoebe. Kyla stood up and walked towards her mom. God she even walked like Cole, Phoebe thought to herself.

"Sorry about my starring it is just you remind me of someone."

"Yah a lot of people think I look just like him, except me being a girl and all. "

"Who?" Phoebe asked.

"My Father."

"Who are your parent's do I know them." Phoebe was starting to feel light headed at the conclusion that kept popping into her head.

"Yes, very well in fact."

"Kyla." Chris warned. She turned and looked at her cousin with mischief in her eyes.

"I'm Cole's daughter and yours."

"Kyla!" Chris jumped up. "What are you doing? Are you trying to mess things up on purpose?"

"Chris. Chill already nothings gonna happen I'm not gonna tell them anything else. God you need a drink." Kyla snapped at her cousin. As much as she loved him he could get on her nerves very easily. Phoebe hadn't said anything she didn't know what to say she pulled out a chair and sat down. Everything was so overwhelming and confusing.

"I don't know what to say. But how can you…. Cole he..he..he's dead."

"Don't worry mom you'll find out when it happens."

"What happens?" Piper asked who had been silently finishing up making lunch while listening quietly.

"Nothing. You'll have to wait and see." Chris said defensively. Kyla rolled her eyes and nodded. Phoebe stood up and looked at her daughter from head to toe.

"Wow your beautiful," She had tears welling up in her eyes. "You look so much like your father." She smiled and pulled Kyla into a hug. Piper walked over to Chris and gave him a hug as she shared a smile with her sister. Kyla looked up admiringly at her mom and smiled.

"You know mom. You look pretty much the same in the future as you do know except longer hair. You know staying looking young and beautiful must be a Halliwell trait. I guess I'm lucky to have such good genes." Laughed Kyla.

"Ooh your flattering me sweetheart." Phoebe answered still smiling.

"Really. Well my Aunt Piper," She turned her head and looked at Piper, "Used to always tell me to tell the truth aka fess up. So today I speak only of the Truth." Kyla joked.

"So how is Cole? I mean what is our Family like?" Phoebe asked trying to keep the questions vague.

"Well Daddy can be very protective. Sometimes, Well most of the time overprotective of us. Man it can be a nuisance," She said shaking her head, "but all the same he's my daddy and I love him."

"Is he mortal?" Phoebe knew she had to ask this question.

"No. " Kyla answered her mom.

"No. Than that must mean…"

"Yep. He is half demon."

"So your Part demon too then."

"Yeah, but I can't show my demon face like dad. "

"What kind of power's do you have?" Phoebe asked wondering if her daughter had also inherited her powers.

"Well, I can shimmer, throw energy balls, fire balls. I do get visions but they are no where near a helpful as yours. In a way I have empathy too but it is hard to explain. Those are just the basics."

"Wow. And all those knives. What do you do?"

"Well I'm an excellent shot. They are for..ah.. Self-protection or innocent protection. Whatever you wanna call it. And with all that fighting and training you and dad put me through I didn't have to worry about bein' picked on by older cousinscoughChrisCough."

"Oh come on I wasn't that bad." Chris defended himself.

"Only cause I could kick your ass. That's why."

Everyone laughed except for Chris who had turned red and was looking annoyed. Phoebe knew her daughter was hiding something but she decided not to push. She still couldn't believe she was talking to her and Cole's daughter. She was gonna get to see him again. Maybe she did have a chance at a happy life after all.


	3. Close Encounters

(A/N guys I'll try to post up this story as fast as I can. But I am working on some other Charmed crossovers. My latest one is a crossover with smallville. I figured now that they brought witches into the plot I can actually do it. It also has the Flash in it. So look forward to that one sometime soon. I'm still trying to figure out if I should put it in the Smallville section or Charmed or maybe in both. Well anyway here's your next chapter. Keep reviewing I love reviews!)

Chapter 3

Close Encounters

Future (unchanged)

Wyatt stood in a circle surrounded by demons. He was giving orders.

"He is going to pay for betraying me. Now he is gonna suffer for his actions."

Wyatt performed some sort of spell and the demons jumped into the white light that appeared. Wyatt stood watching. It hurt more than he thought the way his younger brother betrayed him but no one. Not even his brother got away with betraying Wyatt Halliwell and now he would be punished no if, and or but's about it.

"You should've listened to me Christopher. Now all you've done is gone and made it harder for yourself. It didn't have to be this way but if that's the way you want it then fine. That's the way you get it."

Past (or present whatever you prefer to think of it as)

Paige had come home and the whole thing was explained all over again. Everyone was about to go look in the book of shadows for a way to send Kyla back when a bunch of demons shimmered in. Kyla burst into action and started throwing energyballs at the intruders. But most of them saw it coming and shimmered out of the way. They were blocking all attempts for Kyla to hit them. One lifted up his arm and picked her up in the air. Kyla yelled. Chris, hearing his cousin's yelp of pain and didn't notice the demon that came behind him and put its hand's on Chris's back. A green light barely noticeable flowed out of the demon's hands and into Chris. Then the demon picked up Chris and hurled him across the room. He crashed into the wall with a loud bang.

"Chris!" Piper shrieked as she ran over to her son who had sunk to the floor. Piper grabbed his head with her hands forcing him to look at her.

"Ahhhhh." Chris groaned, "that one hurt."

Piper helped her son to the floor as a huge burst of energy literally turned a few demons to dust with out so much as an explosion. But there was still plenty demons left over. Seeing what Kyla did the demons started to shimmer.

"Well that wasn't a good sign." Paige commented walking over to Chris and Piper.

"Wow that was some power Kyla." Was all that Piper could say.

"Hey sometimes I even surprise myself. This time they didn't even explode or make any noise." Kyla laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Well at least they're gone." Phoebe sighed.

"For now. I have a feeling we won't be seeing the last of them." Chris said looking worried.

"They must have some sort of protection spell on or something. But who would put a protection spell on demons?" Phoebe asked.

"Not someone I care to meet right about now." Paige said from behind her.

"Well they were definitely organized. I suggest we go look in the book of shadows." Piper said pointing to the attic.

"Yes I agree. I'll go start looking." Phoebe said heading towards the stairs.

"I'll help you." Kyla said going to follow her mom. Chris looked a little uneasy about Kyla being alone with her mom but decided to trust that she wouldn't reveal anything that could change the future. The two disappeared up the stairs.

"I guess I could go to the magic school and look for some information on the demons. Would you like me to take Wyatt to the nursery up there?" Paige asked her sister.

"Yah, thanks Paige."

Paige smiled than orbed out leaving just Piper and Chris in the room.

"Well," Piper started turning to face her son," I guess that just leaves you and me then."

"I guess so." Chris said smiling. Looking forward to spending some quality time with his mom.

While they had the time Piper decided to tell Chris some stories about her life. While some he knew other's he'd never heard. Piper watched as her son laughed. She had just told him one about when she was seven. She had gone to a friend's house and they had been jumping on the bed's legs and headboard broke sending them crashing to the floor. It had hit the floor so hard it cracked the ceiling in the room below it. Piper was so embarrassed about it. That to this day she had never even told Paige or Leo about it. But it was different between her and Chris. It just felt so natural or normal. A mom telling her son crazy stories about her childhood and she loved it.

Chris hadn't felt so happy and at ease for seven years. Since the last time he had been with his mom. It made him both happy and sad at the same time. Then his thoughts went to Kyla and Phoebe. She worried him. In his opinion Kyla had already let too much out. Especially about Cole. But there was no other way around it. She did look like him and they would have figured it out eventually. His mom and aunts were not stupid. Chris knew Kyla was smart but he also knew cautioness and sense of responsibility were virtues that Kyla lacked. He also knew Kyla was hiding something. Something that he was going to find out. But for right now he would enjoy the time he had with his mother.

"Mom, I think we should go upstairs and see how Kyla and Phoebe are doing."

"Yeah, I guess if Kyla is anything like her mother at that age we should be on her toes." Piper said getting up. She and Chris both laughed.

"Well she certainly does manage to keep her parents hands full. And sometimes mine too. "Chris said back to Piper. He then grabbed Piper's hand and orbed them up into the attic. Phoebe and Kyla turned to Chris and burst out laughing.

"What?" Chris asked his face turning from happiness to worry and annoyance.

"Oh nothing we were just talking." Phoebe stated trying to keep a straight face but not succeeding.

"About what?" Chris asked stepping closer to them.

"About you." Kyla said looking up from the book of shadows. Chris's face turned into a frown.

"What did you tell her Kyla." Chris asked voice raising.

"Oh only about when you were 6 and were in the mall with Aunt Paige and Uncle Ky…." She was about to let out a name but quickly stopped herself. Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances. " And they kissed and you said really loudly to stop having sex in public places it's embarrassing me." Kyla said trying to surpress her giggles.

Piper burst out laughing to and went up to Chris and gave him a hug.

"Aww, my baby nephew is sooooo cute. " Phoebe said getting up and walking over to Chris she pinched his cheeks.

"Not the cheeks again." Chris whined trying to push Phoebe away.

"Again?" Phoebe asked stopping.

"Yah you used to do that all the time."

"Well then, I guess I 'll. have to stick to my reputation then won't eye." She said making another grab for Chris's cheeks.

At that moment Paige orbed into the attic. She looked around confusedly at Phoebe who was trying to pinch Chris's cheeks and who looked annoyed as he tried to bat her hands away. Everyone noticing Paige was home turned to look at her and that was how Chris made his getaway. When Phoebe turned to look at Paige he orbed to the other side of the room and folded his arms across his chest as if daring anyone to come closer. Paige then spoke up.

"Well I hope you guys found something cause I found diddly squat up there."

"Really us neither. But we'll keep looking." Phoebe said getting serious again.

"Well, this isn't a good sign." Piper said looking nervously across the room locking eyes with her son.

A/N There that's the end of Chapter 3. It's short but you are going to have to bear with me my computer isn't working to well today. Do you want me too finish then keep reviewing I love reviews. Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed before. Look forward to a new chapter within the next little while.

Marina


	4. Pain and Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Kyla.

(A/N sorry it is taking me a while to type this fic and to tell you the truth I'm not the fastest writer. So I write my stories on paper first. Thank-you guys for all the reviews. That is the reason I'm continuing on with this story. Keep reviewing I love reviews)

Chapter 2

Pain and Revelations

The demon that had hit Chris stood in front of the rest of the demons that were left.

"Remember you are the distraction. We want Chris to use his powers. Everytime he uses his powers his energy will drain into me more and faster. I plan to knock him out in the first and only round. There is no need for a second. We will wait till Chris is dead then we will return to our master." The demon stated to every demon in the room.

"What if they catch on or find us. I mean the master said there would only be the Charmed ones, Chris, and Leo. Who was that other girl?" a demon from the back asked.

"She is probably just some witch. She has strong powers though so be weary of her. Last time she caught us off guard. But that won't happen again."

The Manor

Phoebe, Paige, Kyla, Piper and Chris had just finished talking when the demons shimmered in for a second time. Piper snapped into action and started to blow the demon that had landed in front of her. Only it took 3 times for it to work. Each time giving it a fatal wound until it exploded. She kept flicking her wrists wounding and bowing up demons coming at her. Kyla started shimmering as she through energy balls at her enemies. The balls were missing their targets more than usual. It was like they were reading her mind or maybe Kyla thought they had studied her usual fighting style. With a grin Kyla changed it up and started whipping demons out all around her. Phoebe was kicking demon but and Paige was throwing some vanquishing potions they had made earlier. But more demons kept coming. Chris used his telekinesis to throw a bunch of demons away from him. He stumbled as he felt a wave of nausea come over him. Then weakness. What the hell Chris thought to himself as he stabled himself. He turned to see an energy ball coming his way and orbed out. The energy ball hit the wall instead of him. He gasped, as he appeared a few feet away from the spot where he was just standing. Another wave of nausea passed through him worse than the last he could barley concentrate on what was going on around him he looked around and saw two energy balls heading towards Piper he used his telekinesis to send them flying back at the demons who had fired them. His vision was getting blurry and he felt himself blacking out. He started to collapse but slowly disappeared and reappeared next to Piper. Collapsing on the floor.

"Chris!" Piper yelled as she saw her son collapse next to her. The demons noticing Chris was being taken care of tried to shimmer out but were caught by a burst of fireballs that had spewed out from Kyla's hands. Destroying all the rest of the demons. Paige, Phoebe and Kyla all turned their attention to Piper who was leaning over Chris, who was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Chris?Chris? Honey please wake up. Chris?" Piper sobbed trying to revive her son. Phoebe, Paige and Kyla rushed over to them.

"What happened?" Kyla asked kneeling down next to her cousin. He didn't seem to be hurt he was just sort of pale and was sweating and shaking a bit.

"I don't know he just orbed next to me and fell down." Piper managed to get out. Okay she thought to herself you can't do this. Pull it together Piper your son needs you right now and breaking down isn't going to help him. You can't lose it. Piper felt herself calming down as she ordered Paige to orb him to the couch. Everybody walked up to the couch. Phoebe put her hand on his forehead and quickly took it back.

"Whoa, he's really hot."

Piper kneeled next to the couch and and brushed some of Chris's hair out of his eyes. Phoebe wasn't lying when she said he was hot.

"Chris sweetie, please wake up. Open your eyes and look at mom." Piper said in a soothing voice to her son. But Chris didn't respond. Paige who had disappeared from the room returned with a wet cloth. She gave it to Piper who started dabbing Chris's forehead with it.

"Come on baby, please wake up."

Kyla was silent as a bunch of thought flowed through her mind those demons had been sent from Wyatt. She had thought about that the first time they had attacked but this time she was certain of it. How could she have been so stupid not to say anything the demon attack had been a distraction. None of the demons seemed like they were trying to kill them just distract them. Kyla mentally kicked herself as she looked at her older cousin. Then she remembered that during the first attack her pendent had glowed right before Chris was flung across the room. Just maybe she could find out what had happened to Chris. Her necklace had given her more powers and had helped her also harness the powers she had on her own. It was very powerful and like a part of her. It was always teaching her things and she had yet to figure out all it's secrets. She had got it from her dad when she was five. He had gotten sent to another dimension when he came back he had brought this necklace with him and had given it to Kyla. He had told her it would protect and guide her and that it was very powerful. Her father never talked about where he went and how he got the necklace it seemed to be a sore spot for him in the begging this worried her mom but eventually she got over it but they never did figure out anything about where he went or how he got the necklace. Kyla wrapped her fingers around her pendent and concentrated on Chris and the attack. Then she saw it the demon behind Chris and the green light and she got a good look at the demon before she was thrust back into reality.

"I know what happened." She stated the moment coming out of the premonition.

Kyla started to explain what she had seen to her mom and aunts. Piper was barely listening a most of her attention was on Chris as if she was scared that if she looked away he would die or disappear. She began stroking his face with her hand. Paige went to look in the book of shadows with Kyla for the demon. Phoebe came back to Chris and picked up the wet cloth and began dabbing Chris's forehead with it. Piper was mortified when she had heard her cousin explain that the demons had been sent by Wyatt. She didn't even want to think of what a demon could have done to make Wyatt so evil that he would kill his own little brother. She thought about calling Leo but then she would have to explain everything to him. She couldn't handle lying to him about something like this. It would break her already damaged heart. She missed him so much. All the time now she could barely keep herself from breaking down as she missed him so much, But what he was doing was good and important but she just didn't know how she could raise to boys on her own. Her sisters had assured her that she wouldn't be alone. The she thought about Greg. Ha who was she kidding herself she hadn't even felt the tiniest for him. She was trying to convince herself by dating him that she was over Leo. But everytime she looked at him she thought of Leo and that she was betraying him and herself.

"Phoebe he's getting worse. I'll give them a few more minutes to look in the book if they don't find anything to help Chris I'm calling Leo.

Phoebe nodded then added, "You know if you call Leo you'll have a lot to explain."

"I know. He needs to know anyway I mean I can't keep it a secret from him forever." Piper finished then turned form Phoebe back to Chris and whispered to him "Your going to be okay baby, mommy won't let anything happen to you I promise."

15 minutes later Chris was getting worse and Piper couldn't take it any more she couldn't wait for Paige and Kyla to find something in the book while her baby suffered.

"That's it I'm calling Leo. I don't care if I have to explain I am not going to let my baby suffer anymore. Leo! Leo!"

In a few seconds Leo orbed into the attic. He looked at Pipers tear streaked face and became concerned.

"Piper. What's going on? What's wrong?" he asked rushing over to her. She was standing away from Chris near the center of the attic.

"Leo go heal him now." Piper pointed to Chris. Leo looked at to where Piper was pointing and saw Chris. The boy didn't look too good. He walked over to Chris's side not detecting any injury's so he just put his hand over his head. Piper watched as Leo's healing hand glowed. He lay I there for a few seconds then frowned and pulled it back.

"Leo?" Phoebe asked concerned everybody's attention was on him.

"I don't know? It won't work."

"What do you mean it won't work. Keep trying." Piper was practically in hysterics. Leo tried it again wondering why his wife was so concerned for her whitelighter. She had never been particularly concerned about his well being before. She had never even liked him. He must have missed something big while he was up there. But what could make Piper care so strongly about Chris. He pulled his hand away from Chris after another unsuccessful attempt at healing him. Then he looked up at Piper with confusion.

"Piper what's going on?"

When she didn't answer Leo looked at Phoebe then at Paige. That is when he noticed a young girl clad in leather with flowing brown hair and green eyes. She looked like Cole. She also looked dangerous (cause of all the knives) but also concerned or worried. About Chris?

"Who are you?" Leo asked Kyla.

She looked at him and then answered, "Kyla."

"What are you doing here?"

The girl shrugged and then replied," We are still trying to figure that out. I guess I went through some sort of time portal."

"Leo I think we need to talk." Piper said making Leo for a moment forget about Kyla and turn around and looked at her. Phoebe knowing that Piper was about to break the news to Leo about Chris being their son picked up the book of shadows and left the attic. Kyla and Paige followed. Leaving Leo more worried and confused then he already was.

"Piper please tell me what's going on."

"There is some things you need to know. Firstly I'm pregnant," Leo took his breath in and was about to say something but Piper wouldn't let him and she kept on going. " The big thing is …well…Chris…he's our son Leo. Chris is our son. I'm pregnant with Chris."

"What. Piper I don't understand." Leo was a taken back by the news. Chris couldn't be his son could he? But then it hit him as to how much Chris looked and acted like Piper. And his eye's he has my eyes how could I not see it. Guilt consumed him as he thought about the way he had treated Chris. The insults, mistrust, the beating he had given him after coming back from Vallhalla. He had threatened to kill his own son. He felt tears sting his eyes what kind of father was he? Chris would never forgive him. Hell how was he even going to forgive himself? He didn't even know where to start as to how sorry he was. And now he might never get the chance. Leo walked over to Chris and took his hand in his own. He was speechless he had no idea what to say.

"Oh god, Piper I'm such a terrible father." Leo was crying now. Piper sat down beside Leo.

"What if we don't even get the chance to make it up to him. I can't lose my baby. I can't." Piper sobbed. They both lay in each other's arms until Leo spoke again.

"Kyla. Who is she?"

Piper turned and looked at Leo and for the first time since Chris earlier that afternoon she smiled.

"Noticed she looks a lot like someone we used to know. She's Cole and Phoebe's daughter from the future."

Leo's face scrunched into confusion again.

"But how? I mean Cole's dead."

"I know. I want to know to and so does Phoebe badly I must say but her and Chris won't budge. I guess we'll find out when it's time."

They were interrupted by Paige who had peeked in the door.

"Guys we found the demon."

(a/n I hope you guys like this chapter. Keep reviewing please. I thrive on reviews. Look forward to a new chapter in the next little while)


	5. Saving Chris

Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters except for Kyla and a few others

A/N for those of you who reviewed thank-you so much. I hate to break it to the people who were looking forward to seeing Cole in this story. I'm sorry he won't be appearing but maybe if I do a sequel or prequel you'll see him if I get enough reviews asking for one then it might happen. Sorry about the long wait. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 5

Saving Chris

Piper stood up followed by Leo. Paige, Phoebe and Kyla entered the room carrying the book.

"Okay the demon is called a Stragert. They are a very rare species and are known to be Bounty Hunters. Their special attack is by draining someone's energy and power into themselves. That's it there is no vanquishing potion." Phoebe read aloud.

"Well that was really helpful." Piper said her nerves on edge.

"Actually it might be." Kyla said.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe said looking at her daughter with interest.

"Well. It probably doesn't need a vanquishing potion so it is probably easy to kill. And well that all I need to know there is nothing else I'm going to summon it. Right now the demon it will probably be more helpful than the book right now."

"But what if it attacks one of us." Piper asked worriedly.

"We trap it with the Crystals so it can't go anywhere or do anything to us."

"It won't work the demon won't come to the charmed ones." Paige said.

"No but it will come to me. I am part demon and I can cloak my good energy from him so he will only be able to sense the dark part of me. Then he will come. Trust me. This is a trap I've done many times."

"You're sure this will work?" Leo asked looking at Kyla with concern.

"Yes."

"Well then lets do it. Paige get the Crystals." Piper ordered her sister.

"So you have done this before?" Leo questioned Kyla.

"Many times."

"And it works."

"Everytime. Don't worry Leo. I know what I'm doing."

"Where did you learn ho to do this?" he asked curiously still unsure about whether this would work.

"My dad." Leo noticed a quick wave of sadness pass over her as she said it.

"How exactly do you cloak your good side?" Phoebe asked joining the conversation.

"It's kinda complicated. Hard to explain."

"Got the Crystals ready." Paige yelled across the attic

"I guess its show time." Kyla said taking in a breath looking at her cousin. This was her only chance to save him.

Everybody stood behind Kyla as she took in deep breath and closed her eyes she started to recite the spell. As she did Piper felt a change in the air a powerful one it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand still as she waited for Kyla to finish. Suddenly a black funnel like thing appeared disappearing as quickly as it came leaving the demon in its place. The Crystals trapped him in his place. He looked up and scowled and tried to shimmer out realizing he had been tricked. He let out an angry growl knowing he was stuck and couldn't do anything to fight them he was a sitting duck.

"Why did you attack Chris? Who hired you?" Phoebe yelled at the demon.

"It was just a job. A simple one at that. Who woulda thought it would be so easy," The Demon's glare turned to a smirk. "I guess the Charmed ones aren't so charmed after all." He laughed.

Piper had to strain herself to keep from blowing this demon's head off. She just had to keep in control they needed the demon to help Chris.

"Who hired you?" Kyla asked her voice sounding darker then usual.

"Who do you think hired me?" he shot back,"It doesn't matter though does it whether you kill me right now or not your boy will be dead in a few minutes. I've already taken too much from him. He won't live."

Before he could say anything else Kyla conjured up an energyball and threw it at him. He burst into flame and was reduced to ashes. Piper let out a huge sob thinking there was no hope in saving her baby. Kyla looked at the ashes there was a talisman glowing green on top of the ashes she went to pick it up and was hit with a vision. It showed her holding the talisman in on hand and the other over Chris healing him. Grabbing it in her hand she ran over to her cousin

"Kyla? What?" Phoebe asked but Kyla didn't answer. They watched as she put the hand not holding the talisman over Chris's head and shut her eyes in concentration. All of a sudden her necklace glowed and white light came out of her hand and flowed into Chris. His face regained color and the glowing continued until the talisman stopped glowing and crumpled into dust. Kyla removed her hand from Chris. He blinked a couple of times trying to focus.

"Chris. Oh my god I was so scared. I thought I had lost you." Piper said tears streaming down her face as she hugged her son.

Kyla smiled and turned away as she felt to arms around her. Phoebe had pulled her into a hug. Leo was still adjusting to the fact Chris was his son. Kyla still felt lonely here in this happy picture. As Leo looked down at his son he still didn't know what to say. All his guilt came rushing back. He didn't deserve Chris. Chris looked up and saw the tears glistening in Leo's eyes as he spoke.

"Oh Chris I'm so sorry. After all I have done I have no right to ask you this and I will understand if you hate me but is there anyway you can forgive me?"

Chris half smiled

"I guess I could work something out. It was my fault anyway I didn't tell you guys anything."

"Why?" Leo asked

"Well I guess I was afraid of getting to close to you guys then not wanting to go back." He said looking down.

"Oh sweet." Piper hugged Chris again as she thought about how hard this must have been on him.

(a/n Okay sorry this is a very short chapter. I took out the spell because well my spell writing is not charmed. Let's just put it that way. Look forward for the next chapter right away. And Again I love Reviews thank-you so much to my faithful readers keep R&Ring please)


	6. I'll Save You

A/N: Okay guys this is my last chapter. I saw the Fantastic Four movie last night and that inspired me to right a fic about it. Frankly I was surprised to see only fics about the comic(Which I do not read) so I'm going to do a crossover with the movie probably with Smallville. But anyways here's the last Chap of Last Hope)

Chapter 6

I'll save you

"Kyla." Chris walked up to her pulling her from her thoughts.

"Ah..Yah Chris?" Kyla asked turning to face her cousin.

"I just wanted to thank-you for saving my life and all."

"I'd do it again. But let's just hope I won't have too."

"You know as much as I can't believe I'm saying this. You could stick around a bit. I mean I miss you. It just gets sorta lonely around here you know."

"I wish I could Chris but I can't."

"But why?"

"I understand now Chris why I was sent here. To help you. And I still need to fulfill my end of the bargain. By going back to the future."

"I don't understand how you going back to the future will help me? I mean how can it."

"You see Chris I gotta go back to keep Wyatt from sending more people to kill you until he eventually succeeds."

"But how are you going to convince him? Why would he listen to you?"

"Well my plan is to spread the word around that your dead so that everyone thinks it's true even the good people no one will no the truth except for me."

"But what if it doesn't work."

"Then I'll go with plan B which is to go and try to extract vengeance on Wyatt for your death myself. If I have to do that to convince him I will."

"No. You can't he'll kill you if you do."

"Well it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"No I won't let you."

"Chris you have to understand," Kyla said looking at her cousin still taking in a soothing voice. "You have to do this. For everyone."

Chris didn't say anything he didn't no what to say or feel toward his cousin.

"Chris…my parents are dead."

Kyla said this as tears rolled down her cheeks. Chris stared in shock as Kyla's words sunk in. His Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole were dead. He started to feel guilty for coming. If he would have been there maybe he could have stopped it. He should never have come in the first place. Who did he think he was god? All he was doing was making things worse for everybody. He was a screw-up. Why would anybody want him? Chris hugged Kyla as she sobbed into his shoulder. She pulled away to speak.

"It happened two months ago. There was nothing anybody could do to have stopped it. Wy is even more out of control then before."

"I should have been there. I have to go back with you."

"No Chris you can't. You have to do this. Save Wyatt and you can save us all. It's too late for them in out time. But here you can change it Chris. I know you can do it Chris. You're my Last Hope."

It scared Chris to think about it that way. Kyla never acted this way. He and her had never been that close growing up well they were like brother sister but Kyla was always closer to Wyatt then him. That was what made it such a shock when in the begging when Wy first went wacko that Kyla stood up and defended Chris turning against Wyatt. He had to help her. Help her and everyone else that Wyatt had hurt.

"I'll save you Ky I promise."

"I know." Was all that she could say and honestly she believed it.

Everyone was gathered around in the attic to say good-bye to Kyla. She explained to Chris, Leo and the Charmed ones at how she planned to get back. Using the left over energy the portal that the demons had used to get here. She then turned to and walked up to Phoebe and gave her a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you to." Phoebe whispered back to her daughter tears glistening in her eyes. Kyla hugged Piper and Paige and then said good-bye to Leo. Lastly she went up to Chris and pulled him into a long hug a she whispered "Good-Luck."

"You too." There eye's met for a moment as they said silent good-bye's and then Kyla took her place in the end of the room and recited the spell she had made up and disappeared in a flash of white light. He was going to do this for his family. He was their last hope Chris thought to himself as he closed the attic door following his parents and two aunts.

THE END

A/n: I can't believe it the first fic I have fully completed a little short but hey. It was good one right? Thank-you to all my faithful reviewers. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review and tell me if you want maybe a sequel or prequel. Well I hope you guys read my next fic, which I will start posting shortly.


End file.
